Ryan Honduran
They haven't invented a weapon to destroy me yet. - Ryan to Ralo on the Odesson alliance base. Biography Ryan Honduran AKA Major Havoc, Iron Chef or simply by his code name "Razor-Thorn" is a living legend he served in world war I, world war II, including Korea, Vietnam etc his action made him gain more allies and has a fan club name after him.' ' Early Life and Career Ryan never did much in his time when he was first created he thought that he was human and never realizing that he was a cyborg. Ryan mostly spent his time reading historical books, comics or helping his creator Ludwig Honduran with his science work or farming and planting. His mater gave him his own personal freedom as long as he learned the rules of life. Ryan decide to join the United States Army and letting his master know that he join the military and was instantly known for his expertise for his rifle training (this was during his civilian life learning how to shoot a rifle for the first time) his superiors proved him worthy to train other on how to fire armed weapons. Meeting Jack and Trench Fighting in WWI During his time in the first world war Ryan was a newbie in the army he met a Cicadost name Jack Johnathan Clayex. Ryan said to Jack that "You are one ugly motherfucker" Jack was about to say that he was sick of being discriminated but Ryan said "shut up" and Jack said why don't you tell me shut up you don't shut up" after their little argument the two busted into laughter Jack said "Ever fired a rifle before?". Ryan said "I only fired a hunting rifle" Jack said "I can teach you to fire a combat rifle" Jack then taught Ryan how to shoot a combat rifle after his training was complete Ryan said Have i got your name bug face Jack said "My name is Jack...Jack Johnathan Clayex" but i rather be called John and yours? Ryan said "My name is Ryan Honduran nice to meet you John." The two became instant friends and both fought together in the trenches Ryan said to Jack that "I hate it in these trenches every time i walk through a corner and shit there is always a German with combat knife or trying to choke me with his rifle god dang it's frustrating when i think the fighting is all over they go ahead and shoot my helmet off it's sickening." After days months and years went by WWI was over Jack said to Ryan that if wanted to grab a drink? "Ryan said yes and also wished that he could keep those cool uniforms that we had during WWI but Jack said we'll get or make our own someday. Ryan said that why are these people eating out of garbage cans when they have all this materials to grow fruit and vegetables." Jack said "I agree with you i don't know why human kind always finds a source to save them in the end of the worst of times but not all humans are terrible it's what they have in their hearts that makes half of them evil their are some good humans too ya know" the two was waiting sun rise while listing to music on a 3:00 morning after midnight as they we're talking about different subjects and things they have in common. World War II, and the Holocaust As years went by after WWI, Ryan and Jack met again in the army Jack said it was good to see him again Ryan said the same thing. Ryan said that he joined the O.S.S while Jack said that he'll be serving with one of the elite squads of the U.S army, Jack said that i hope we don't get to fight in trenches again Ryan said the same thing and the two split their ways again Ryan went to do missions for the O.S.S while Jack went into the frontlines. After so much fighting against the Nazi's, Jack heard about what happened to half of the Jewish race after the what the Nazi's put em through Jack was afraid on how Ryan would react but he decided to tell him anyways. Jack said to Ryan "that if he ever met a Jew before," "Ryan said no but i would like to meet one." Jack said that "It's not gonna be a happy meet and greet" with "Ryan saying why not?" Jack then told him "That what i'm about to show is not so *sighed* happy to you." Jack took Ryan to one of the Jewish Labor camps along with U.S soldiers already being their Ryan had a shocked expression on his face as he looked at the dead bodies of Jews piled on top of each other as he walked around seeing the Jews traumatized. He saw a German citizen carrying one of the dead Jews he choked the German around his throat and yelled "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE ALL HAVE DONE HOW COULD YOU COULD NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS YOU SICK MOTHERFUCKERS" as Jack tried to tell Ryan to calm down. Ryan shoved Jack away from him, Ryan squeezed the Germans head with the eyes popping out Jack and the rest of the soldiers we're shocked on how Ryan's actions and the gore he committed one soldier threw up while the other fainted. Jack was scared and gave Ryan his smoke lighter as Ryan yelled out "I NEED TO TAKE A SMOKE!" as he walked out angry with a vengeful look in his eyes. Jack later checked on Ryan to see if he calmed down Ryan first freaked out thinking that (now the Germans invented flying squirrel suits?!?) after Jack landed on the ground Ryan then realized that i didn't know you bug creatures can fly. Jack said "My species have wings we rarely use them". Ryan said that i still can't get over seeing that Holocaust Jack said you do realize you ripped a Germans head off with a spine intact Ryan said "I don't wanna even talk about it" Jack said "It's okay and lets get out there and win world war II" Ryan said "Okay...let's finish this fight". After WWII meeting new friends and fighting in Korea After the second world war, Ryan and Jack went to Korean and aid the South Koreans against the North Korean communist. Both Ryan and Jack met two marines and a S.A.S trooper named Vector Throne, Rexford Tyrone and Fredric Shepherd the three introduced themselves, Vector said "Since we all introduce ourselves wanna get a beer?" The four said sure and had a drink as they were getting to know each other. As the five we're called to battle they fought together in Chosin River, Seoul, and fighting against he endless firefights. Jack said "What the fuck? Are those Chinese charging at us?" as the rest looked on the charging Chinese civilians they kept firing and firing until they ran out of ammo with the Chinese civilians surrendering with the U.S army giving them aid while retreating with the Korean war ending in a stalemate. When Ryan heard about General Douglas MacArthur wanting to drop a Atomic Bomb on North Korea, Ryan told his friends and they said "Is he fucking crazy?!?! he would've caused a third world war." But the five are relived that he didn't commence the order to drop a nuclear weapon on all of us. Ryan said that all of us is gonna make Russia pay for this them piece of shit communist. And they all prepared for the Cold War and it's battles yet to come. Posted in Vietnam After the Korean War, Ryan was posted in Vietnam with Jack he met up with Vector, Rexford and Fredric again Ryan said to the three that this is going to be worse than Korea i already had a DMZ conflict, and i don't want another "I wanna drop a Atomic bomb on this" scenario. Ryan looked at Vector and said to him on how he was doing and said why are you shaking? Vector lied to Ryan (because he is still suffering his P.T.S.D from the time against the Japanese banzai attackers during WWII) and said i'm shaking because i am excited to take on more inglorious bastards he said. Ryan oddly said OK....i'll see you later then as he walked away. Few hours when the fighting got started Ryan planned a operation to strike at the Viet-Cong (which are known as charlies) he ordered his team to put explosives in the coordinated areas as Ryan said we pull the trigger on 3 he said out loud ON THREE GO NOW! as he charged against the Viet-Cong he rushed to the objective point and said that this rat tunnel as the only way through the other side. Jack said i'll meet on the other side he said and here take a flashlight and i hope you got enough pistol ammo. Ryan said thanks and stay safe as he wen through the tunnel fighting against the Viet-Cong he heard the sound of a infant crying and as he followed the sound he saw Vietnamese baby and said What the fuck? A baby are you shitting me? as he picked up the child and tried to get out of the rat tunnel as he got out alive. Jack said to Ryan Are you fucking crazy you stole a Vietnamese baby from a Vietnamese family?. Ryan said to you stupid shit head i stole the Vietnamese baby from the charlies! Jack said that this is worst than the Hitler Youth the two we're shocked and said let us hope that we can retire from this permanently. When the war ended Ryan and Jack said to Vector and Rex that they are ending their military service here. The other two said the same thing. Fredric said that i am resigning from the British Army and i am going to practice on being a expert sniper for the rest of my life. And they all part ways but still kept in touch with each other. Life as a Republic trooper in the Galactic Republic Ryan joined the Republic Army and his superiors red his original back round and military files about the previous service in the U.S. Army he went up in the ranks faster then anyone else alive he even was put into the Spec-forces elite group called Havoc Squad. JXLHeat Grand Theft After the S.I.S operation "The Devil within" Ryan and Carter thought that they finished Zyxen. When Ryan heard about the parts being recovered by a group called the Seven Azriel Ryan gathered his most trusted and led the operation know as Zyxen Grand Theft and defeated the members of the Seven Azriel and destroyed the parts of Zyxen and said "I'm glad we destroyed those parts think of what will happen if he was brought back to life gives me shivers up my spine". Operation Razor Eater With his private army build up to the max and planing on to take down the Eternal Empire Ryan needed the aid of his old comrade Aric Jorgan in order to make his operation a success. His goals are to aid the raid on the Gilded Star, liberate Al Shaddar from the First Order kill Arcann and Vaylin and put Leontyne Saresh on arrest and trial and choose to put her life imprisonment or kill her. The operation was a success and Ryan was know as a pure hero of the Galactic Republic and showed true heroism this made Operation Razor Eater. Cold War 2.0 A year after the original Cold War hearing about a secret government organization named G.I. JOE fighting against a terrorist group name Cobra Command Ryan order his army to prepare for a second Cold War named Cold War 2.0 months of fighting the two groups Ryan and his army the G.R.E defeated both Cobra Command and G.I. JOE and destroyed both organizations and killed their commanding leaders and elite troops and said no one should have this type of technology we prevented a world war that is what's important we've saved a lot of innocent lives today we are proud to defend those weaker than ourselves. Cold War 3.0 Hearing about a radiation leak in a top secret military facility in the South of Virginia Ryan set a squad in their to help the army against the Ku Klux Klan and the Neo Nazi's who blew up the nuclear reactor as he saw his younger Cyborg sister Mistress Cuervo battling with Nevis Kanas as she tried to pull him up she got pepper spray into her eyes and she lost her grip on Nevis and he fell into the radiation poison and she was and now fought against the two militias and swore to avenge her friend. Ryan realized that Nevis survived the radiation poison and send the Republics most wanted outlaw Dexor to bring Nevis alive and the two survived being chased by the Klan and Fascist. This began the Cold War 3.0 The G.R.E won the third cold war against the Klan, Fascist, Russia China and North Korea and said this is worse than the two previous cold wars. War on Terror Years after the third cold war a clone trooper named Pawn told Ryan about Islamic terrorist attacks on the New York twin towers. Ryan was shocked and heard about the deaths of innocents when he was about to order his team to find out who did these attacks his younger sister Mistress Cuervo told him that the CIA were the ones behind it and also that they killed John F. Kennedy. This became known as the War on Terror Ryan was extremely angry that the CIA did this and killed his favorite president of the United States when finding and killing Osama Hassan Eltobgi he order his team to place explosives on the inside of the CIA headquarters and had his sister, Octavia Fitzgerald, Rex, and Vector to kill the director of the CIA (including himself) as they killed the director they blew up the headquarters and destroyed the CIA they all raised a drink and they all said for John f. Kennedy and drink their bottle of champagne to honor Kennedy. Requiem Incident Ryan heard about a woman in the Ku Klux Klan named Jezebel Wakeman committing murders on Jews, Arabs and anyone who is not white she even put up on her torture porn site he received the information from Dexor and Nevis and send in his army along with U.S Navy Seals, Delta Force Green Berets they killed her twin sister and a 18 year old named Andrew Gonzalez killed Jezebel himself by wrapping her neck on a thick piece of rope and they lynching her to death. World War III After hearing that Kim Jong il launched a nuke nearly hitting Britain with North Korea declaring war on America and the Allied Powers Ryan said that let us hope this will be the true war to end all wars. He led a full tactical assault on North Korea to kill Kim Jong Un and prevented a nuclear holocaust and gained South Korea a full on victory. Personality and Traits Ryan is a chill light heartfelt man he is very patriotic and always swears an oath to protect the enemy from the outside and inside of America he can be very flirtatious towards women he cares for his friends like family and loves his younger sister and always shows his charismatic side he can also be easily angered and has a quick temper if his friends or innocents are hurt. Ryan was extremely powerful with his superpowers and is very intelligent said by his mentor Dunya Lenin that he is very good at being a leader and coordinates an army with well battle harden attributes and gives confidence in his soldiers his actions made him a legendary hero and warrior in the history of the galaxy itself. Behind the Scenes * Ryan has a fear of Ravens. * He loves steaks and his favorite treat is Rocky Road ice cream. * This is base off of my character from Star Wars: The Old Republic. * He and his friends were not in the real world events such as: World War I World War II, Korea Vietnam etc. * He says the sneaking suit received from Fredric is much better than wearing heavy armor. * He survived worst than fighting giant monsters or robots. * He can take the barrel of the whole tank and smash it whole like a hammer. * He can lift heavy crates and vehicles with one arm. * He got the name Iron Chef from a old friend of his when he did a BBQ at his house and said that he is a great cook and should compete in a cooking contest sometime. Galley Ryan Honduran Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Soldiers Category:Cyborgs